Dexter Morgan/Stagione 6
Profile = |-| Killer = Dexter Morgan is the protagonist of both the DEXTER television series and the Dexter Book Series. He's introduced as a Serial killer and later, a blood spatter analyst for the Miami Metro Police Department. He has an adoptive sister by the name of Debra Morgan and learns later on that he has a biological brother by the name of Brian Moser. His adoptive parents are Harry and Doris Morgan, unfortunately both have passed away prior to the events of this season. He is the biological father of Harrison Morgan, whom he had with the now deceased Rita Morgan and is caring for him as a single father. Following the events of Season Five, Dexter has moved on from the Barrel Girls Case and more importantly Lumen Pierce, whom he had found love with in his attempt to help her as a way to try and "fix" what happened to Rita Morgan in Season Four by Arthur Mitchell, the Trinity Killer. A year has passed since those events and Dexter continues his Serial killer ways while having the assistance of a new nanny named Jamie Batista (the kid sister to Angel Batista, one of Dexter's closest colleagues at work) to watch over his son Harrison while Dexter goes out. Harrison is now old enough that he needs school and Dexter, in trying to find the right thing to pass on to his son, chooses Religion as something to pass on instead of his Dark Passenger and due to this he meets a man named Brother Sam and later, a mysterious yet plagued man in Travis Marshall. Of special note, the events in this Season mark the return of Brian Moser as what could be described to be a Dark Passenger of his own and the introduction of a character named Louis Greene, who happens to have a very strong fascination with Dexter as well as the Bay Harbor Butcher and the Ice Truck Killer. Louis is currently being set for an important role in the following season...and he seems to know the truth about Dexter, even his relationship with the Ice Truck Killer...most importantly, a specific character finally figures out the truth about Dexter (see Truth Finally Revealed). Plot 'High School Reunion and Joe Walker' Dexter Morgan goes to his '''20th High School Reunion' (despite the conflicts with his ageBorn in 1971, as confirmed via his driver's license in Episode 612: This is the Way the World Ends which would have made him 20 in 1991) to hunt down old classmate Joe Walker, whom he believes had a hand in Janet Walker's (his own wife) death. The following events all occur within the episode Those Kinds of Things. Note: Some of these events take place during Intestines and Beaches, this info has been separated to give a full story on the Joe Walker incident.'' Prior to High School Reunion Twenty Years + A Cool Job Adds Popularity Dexter Plays Football Trisha Billings and A Cellphone Taking Care of the Football Player Intestines and Beaches Meeting Brother Sam The Tooth Fairy Killer The Four Horseman and Angel of Death Tracking Travis Marshall The End of Brother Sam Reunited with Brian Moser Trip to Nebraska and Jonah Mitchell The Whore of Babylon and an Unlikely Ally Bowls of Wrath and Mask Removed The Wormwood Attack Dexter - The Beast The Eclipse Truth Finally Revealed Victims *'Ben and Roger' - Ben and Roger were two paramedics who purposely let their patients die so they could harvest their organs. Both men are killed simultaneously, having their hearts stopped with a defibrillator. *'Joe Walker' - Joe Walker was a man who went to high school with Dexter, at Alan B. Shepard High. After school, Joe went on to marry Janet Walker, who was also one of the only people that spoke to Dexter in high school. Prior to the events of Season Six, Janet was found dead, due to an apparent suicide. However, blood was found under her fingernails, which caused Dexter to believe that there was more to her death. After matching a sample of Joe's blood with the samples found under her fingernails, Dexter has all the proof he needs to kill Joe Walker. Joe is killed after being hit in the face with a sledge hammer and stabbed in the chest. *'Julio Benes' - Julio Benes was the leader of the street gang The Locos, and an associate of Nick. Julio first falls under Dexter's radar after he comes to Brother Sam's Garage looking for Nick, with the threat of death if Sam doesn't give Nick over. Dexter acts quick, hitting Leo Hernandez with a baseball bat and revealing to the gang that he is with Miami Metro Homicide. Julio and his boys retreat, but not before Julio mentions Hector Nunez, and how he was never found. Dexter then abducts Julio, and kills him in Hector's barber shop by slitting his throat. *'Walter Kenney' - Walter Kenney was the notorious serial killer "The Tooth Fairy", who killed fifteen prostitutes during the eighties in the state of Oregon. The Tooth Fairy fell under Dexter's radar after the discovery of Rosalia Dabolos' body. Dexter, knowing that the killer would be at least seventy years old, first investigated the retirement home. After briefly distracting the receptionist, he searched the database for residents from Oregon, and came across Walter Kenney. Shortly after, he meets Walter, and discovers that he's missing his lateral incisor, which is the same tooth removed from all of The Tooth Fairy's victims. But before Dexter can abduct him, Walter becomes aware of the fact Dexter is associated with the police, and lures him into his own trap. He calls Dexter to pick him up, and after he does, Walter pulls a gun on Dexter. Dexter thinks quick, however, crashing the car, which knocks Walter out, and then takes him back to his own room in the retirement home. Rather than going through the normal routine with Walter, Dexter decides to smother him, to make it look like a heart attack, and afterwards dumps his "trophies" of teeth into the ocean, so nobody will ever know he was "The Tooth Fairy", thus destroying his legacy. *'Nick' - Nick was an associate of Brother Sam, who worked at his garage. Dexter targeted Nick after realizing that Eli, the dog Brother Sam kept around the garage, didn't bark at Brother Sam's shooter, which is what it did to anyone but Nick and Sam. Dexter goes to the hospital before going after Nick, assuring him that he knows who shot him and that he will take care of it. But Sam asks Dexter to "just let go", and forgive Nick for shooting him. Sam dies shortly afterward, and Dexter goes for a walk with Nick, next to the very area where Sam baptized him. It is here that Dexter tells Nick he knows he shot Sam, and that Sam has died. While at first Nick seems hurt by the news, he becomes relieved upon realized his only witness is dead. After showing joy at the fact he won't be caught, Dexter goes into a fit of rage, and drowns Nick in the ocean, the same place he was baptized and the same place where Brother Sam's ashes would be scattered. *'Norm' - Norm was the owner of a motel, and drug dealer in Nebraska. Dexter never intended to kill him, but was forced to in self defense after he held a gun on Dexter and demanded $10,000 before he would return his knives. The illusion of Brian Moser grabbed a nearby pitchfork off of the wall, and stabbed Norm in the stomach with it, though in reality it was Dexter who stabbed him. *'Steve Dorsey' - Steve Dorsey was a follower of Travis Marshall, The Doomsday Killer. Like Norm, Steve was not one of Dexter's intended targets. Dexter went to the Ricochet Rabbit with the intentions of killing Travis, though was bewildered upon seeing a man he believed to be Travis in a hazmat suit. Dexter got on the yacht, and attempted to quietly sedate the man, but the man detected Dexter, and a struggle ensued. During the struggle, Dexter got a knife, and stabbed the man in the abdomen. He threw the man to the floor, and then took the mask off, seeing that this man was not Travis Marshall, but instead Steve Dorsey. Dorsey tells Dexter that he is too late to stop Wormwood, and then dies on the floor of the yacht. *'Beth Dorsey' - Beth Dorsey was the wife of Steve Dorsey and another follower of Travis Marshall. Beth fell under Dexter's radar moments before her death, after he saw a picture of her with Steve Dorsey on a social networking website. Realizing that the bomb Wormwood was in the backpack strapped to her back, he rushed out of his lab to her. Debra opens the door to an interview room, and then Dexter shoves Beth in, just seconds after she sets the gas bomb off. He then slams the door shut, and holds it closed while Debra gets the station cleared. Beth attempts to escape the room, or at least get Dexter to open the door, but fails, vomiting blood on the window and eventually dying. *'Alberto' - Alberto was a man who, along with several others, pulled Dexter onto the boat. Although Alberto saved Dexter's life, his death became necessary after he pulled out a gun and told all passengers to put anything of value into his hat. Dexter, acting quick, grabbed a harpoon and plunged it into his stomach, throwing him into the ocean right after. *'Travis Marshall' - Travis Marshall was the main antagonist of the season, and the "Doomsday Killer", who killed nine people during the season, though twelve over all. Travis was killed in Santa Maria de Laredo, an old church which served as his base of operations. Debra watched as Dexter killed him, making her presence known after gasping when Dexter stabbed Travis. Dexter, realizing that his sister had just witnessed him kill a man, simply muttered "Oh, God". References Category:Personaggi uccisi da Dexter Category:Personaggi Category:Personaggi Stagione 1 Category:Personaggi Stagione 2 Category:Personaggi Stagione 3 Category:Personaggi Stagione 4 Category:Personaggi principali Category:Personaggi dei libri Category:Serial killer Category:Personaggi Stagione 5 Category:Personaggi Stagione 6 Category:Personaggi presenti al matrimonio di Dexter Category:Personaggi visti nei flashback Category:Dipartimento della Miami Metro Police Category:Dipartimento Omicidi della Miami Metro Police Category:Personaggi di Early Cuts Category:Analisi forense Category:Trame Stagione 6